roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCAR-L
The SCAR-L is an assault rifle in Phantom Forces. It was developed by the Belgium manufacturer, Fabrique Nation Herstal (FNH), and manufactured by FNH-USA. The weapon is used by over 20 countries around the world. Its "Bigger Brother" is the SCAR-H. History The SCAR-L ('S'pecial Operations 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'L'ight) is an assault rifle developed by FN Herstal in 2004. It is constructed to be extremely modular, including barrel change to switch between calibers. It was originally designed for NATO purposes and is currently used by branches of the US SOCOM and the US Customs and Border Protection Office of Air and Marine (OAM) Units.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_SCAR#OverviewWikipedia - FN SCAR In-Game The SCAR-L is has a slow rate of fire (625 RPM) and it has the shortest effective range of all assault rifles but it has high maximum damage per shot compared to the other weapons of its class, only below the M16A4. This gun has a high stability. The SCAR-L is selective fire (full auto, 3-round burst and semi-auto). The SCAR-L is best used at close to mid range due to its slightly higher than average damage. It has a comparable mobility with the carbines. With attachments, this gun can be a very good all-around weapon. For example, attachments that increase Aim Stability will make the gun easy to use at mid to long range and attachments that increase Hip Stability help the gun stay effective at close to mid range. At long range, it's recommended to use the semi-auto mode to increase the hit chance and get less recoil. The burst mode doesn't increase the rate of fire but dramatically decreases the accuracy. Full auto is arguably the best fire mode for this weapon. In short, the SCAR-L is a very powerful weapon off the bat, and has the potential and versatility to be a lot more. To kill players more efficiently, try to aim at the front part of the sights. The front sight is actually where the bullets aim from. Pros and Cons Pros: * Most of the attachments will improve this weapon with low or none penalty. * Low recoil and very stable with automatic fire. * The SCAR-L has a high DPS despite its low ROF. * It has 3 fire modes. Cons: * Lowest ROF of its category. * It has the lowest effective range of its class. Statistics *Note that these statistics are subject to change and may be outdated. Trivia * In the Alpha stage, the SCAR-L had a maximum damage of 34 damage making it a 3-shot-kill / one-burst-kill weapon. This was changed before the Beta stage to rebalance the weapon. ** This weapon was considered over-powered at that time. * Except for the color, magazine size and the different caliber type, the SCAR-L model is the same as the SCAR-H. * SCAR-L has the 3rd person model of the Alpha M4. * The SCAR-L has yellow furniture to differentiate it from it's bigger brother, the SCAR-H. Gallery Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry